


What It Means to Be a Lover

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Healthy Relationships, Love, Poetry, True Love, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce





	What It Means to Be a Lover

The truth   
Of what it means  
To be a lover   
Is quite simple.

Being caught up   
In petty struggles  
Is not the way.   
Not a chance.

To be distant   
Is not the way.   
No no.

Oh! But how we struggle  
With all these wounds  
That plague us all.  
How desperately   
We try to cling  
To be afloat   
In our own misery.

We were tricked  
Into believing  
We weren’t complete.  
How foolish,   
What a damaging lie.

We should cherish   
Our struggles today. Wise are they.   
They will show the way.

Being caught up   
In petty struggles   
Is not the way.   
Not a chance.

To be distant  
Is not the way.  
No no no.

The truth   
Of what it means  
To be a lover  
Is a mirror.  
Is a mirror.

The truth   
Of what it means  
To be a lover  
Is a mirror.  
Is a mirror.

We are all love,  
The thing we want most.  
So get away.

Get out of the way.  
Get out of the way.  
Get out of the way.

You must   
Get out of the way.  
Get out of the way  
Of true love.

And that  
Is what it means  
To be a lover.


End file.
